bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
One In The Party
One In The Party * Season #: 7 * Season Ep#: 15 * Overall Ep#: 121 Plot Cotton Puffy investigates his family's excuses for not attending one of his parties. Episode (Opening shot: fade in to a street in Jupiter Town during the day. Things are fairly quiet as the camera pans to the Rainbow House and the view dissolves to the reading room, where Lollipop Pops and Snicker Doodle are doing a bit of studying. A knock at the front door interrupts them; cut to just outside as Lollipop opens it and smiles pleasantly.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh! Hi, Cotton Puffy." * [Snicker Doodle] "Hey, bro." ~ (Song) ~ (Immediate surprise across their faces; zoom out to frame the pink and blue-haired boy, who has donned a party hat and red rubber-ball nose and is capering on the step. Cranberry Pup sits alongside with his own hat.) [Cotton Puffy] This is your singing telegram, I hope it finds you well You’re invited to a party ’cause we think you’re really swell (Around Cranberry, the backdrop dissolves to the front walk of the clothes store; his party hat gives way to a top hat and tuxedo jacket with shirt and bow tie. Cotton is similarly dressed, and addresses Cinnamon Buns and Gelatin Soft at the front door.) [Cotton Puffy] Cranny's turning one year old, so help us celebrate The cake will be delicious, the festivities first-rate (On the end of this, the scenery around Cranberry dissolves to the town orchard as confetti rains down. He bites at a piece, now out of his formalwear. Zoom out as Cotton, also in normal appearance and with confetti cannons strapped to his head, sings to Caramel Cider and Blueberry Jam.) [Cotton Puffy] There will be games and dancing, bob for apples, cut a rug (The cannon fires.) And when the party’s over, we’ll gather ’round for a group hug (The next dissolve around Cranberry shows him nipped onto a fold of the hot-air balloon. Cotton is riding in it and singing to Vanilla Cake and Rainbow Flavor at the front door of a cloud house. The slower tempo and the sweat running down Cotton's face betray the toll that this round of visits is taking on him. He no longer wears the confetti cannons.) [Cotton Puffy] No need to bring a gift, being there will be enough Birthdays mean having fun with friends, not getting lots of stuff (Cut to Cotton, now wearing a birthday cake on his and a second one that encases his body, with Cranberry perched on his back. Now he is having trouble even keeping himself from falling over as he sings to Sugar Pie, Choco Cream, and Lemon Drop outside the front door of a pet shop.) [Cotton Puffy] It won’t be the same without you, so we hope that you say yes So please, oh, please RSVP and come and be our guest ~ (Song ends) ~ (Just in time, as he collapses spreadeagle on the ground, Cranberry hanging in midair and falling a moment later. Wipe to Cotton's room. Cotton trudges up a staircase to enter it.) * [Cotton Puffy] (hoarsely, sweating) "Next time I think I’ll just pass out written invitations." (He goes flat on his face again, with the same delayed drop by Cranberry. Fade to black.) ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to the exterior of the town restaurant. Zoom in on the door and cut to a pan across the party room as a lively tune plays on the phonograph. Lollipop, Snicker, Choco, and Cotton are dancing; Caramel, Blueberry, Vanilla, and Rainbow are at the bobbing tub; Sugar, Lemon, Gelatin, and Cinnamon talk by the refreshment table. Cotton has shed both his cake outfit and Cranberry. Blueberry dunks his head into the water and quickly brings up an apple in his teeth, which he tosses up and eats in one bite. The she-daredevil in the green dress maintains her composure in the face of the black-haired boy's smirk.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Nice one, dude. Now let me show you how it’s really done." (Before she can do her thing, the music ends and Cotton walks over.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Hey guys!" * [Vanilla Cake] "Hey, Cotton Puffy." * [Rainbow Flavor] "Hey, Cotton!" * [Blueberry Jam] "Hello!" * [Caramel Cider] "Howdy!" (Little squeaky giggle from the cotton-candy boy.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Just wanted to tell you how happy I am that you could make it to Cranberry's party." * [Caramel Cider] "Are you kiddin’? I wouldn’t-a missed it for the world." * [Vanilla Cake] "Me neither." * [Blueberry Jam] "When Cotton Puffy throws a party, I am there!" (Now Rainbow bobs and snags an apple of her own.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Ta-da!" * [Cotton Puffy] "Aw, just a boring old apple. Don’t worry." (Cut to the other four; he continues o.s.) "There are plenty of other surprises in there." (Rainbow spits out her apple; it bounces off Blueberry's head.) * [Vanilla Cake] "What kind of surprises?" * [Cotton Puffy] "I can’t tell you that, silly!" (walking off) "Then it wouldn’t be a surprise!" (The camera shifts to point up at the quad from underwater; they peer in excitedly.) * [Caramel Cider] (bubbly) "Hmm!" (Outside again; all four in at the same time. Blueberry and Rainbow brought something up; a ball and a pinwheel, respectively. Caramel and Vanilla, meanwhile, come up; a frisbee and a party-hatted Cranberry firmly latched onto the latter's face. The soggy three had a good chuckle at the sight before the puppy hops off.) (At the refreshment table, Gelatin is happily sipping a cup of punch through a straw. When it runs dry, Cotton steps over and refills from a ladle, quickly setting it aside.) * [Gelatin Soft] "This punch is simply divine. Is this the same recipe you used for your 'Spring Has Sprung' party?" (Snicker passes behind the table; Gelatin drinks.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Nah, something new." (A close-up of the punchbowl shows that Cranberry has landed in it; the sight causes Gelatin to spit his mouthful directly into Cotton's face. This does not shift his broad smile even a millimeter.) * [Cotton Puffy] "It's Cranberry's favorite!" (Looking to Snicker for advice and getting none, the redhead just keeps his trap shut, stitches a huge grin on his face, and swallows. He then forces himself to keep sipping as a new tune starts up on the phonograph.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Yay! This is my jam!" (As soon as he flies away, Gelatin turns to a convenient potted plant and unloads this mouthful of punch into it. The dancing Lollipop, Snicker, Sugar, and Lemon are soon accosted by their enthusiastic host, who joins in.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Having fun?" * [Snicker Doodle] "A blast!" * [Lemon Drop] "You always throw the best parties, Cotton Puffy." * [Cotton Puffy] "Oh, they're always the best parties ’cause my whole CandyCake family is always there!" (He gets perhaps a bit too lively with his dancing, hip-checking some of them away out of view.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Come one, everyone!" (Cut to Lollipop, dazed and partially embedded in one wall, then to Sugar, who has come loose from hers and is tottering around woozily.) * [Cotton Puffy] (from o.s.) "Cranberry wants to dance!" (The pigtailed girl gets her head clear; cut to the guest of honor, standing in the middle of the floor among the dancing others. No part of him moves except for the twitching end of his tail.) * [Cotton Puffy] (from o.s., in rhythm) "Go, Cran Cran! It’s your birthday! Go, Cran Cran! It’s your birthday!" (Zoom out to an overhead shot of the room and dissolve to the moon in the night sky as the music fades. From here, the camera zooms out to frame the restaurant; Cotton is looking out from one of the room’s windows.) * [Caramel Cider] (from o.s.) "Hoo-wee! I am beat." (She comes into view on the end of this, the first guest to leave; Blueberry, Sugar, Lemon, Vanilla, and Rainbow are following her.) * [Blueberry Jam] "I haven’t danced that much since…well…since your last party. Thanks again for the invite!" (Now Gelatin and Cinnamon are on their way out as well.) * [Vanilla Cake & Rainbow Flavor] "See you later, Cranberry!" (Ground level.) * [Cinnamon Buns & Gelatin Soft] "Bravo for hosting yet another delightful soiree." * [Sugar Pie & Lemon Drop] "It’s been lovely." (Pan from them to Lollipop, Snicker, and Choco, bringing up the rear.) * [Cotton Puffy] (from o.s.) "You sure you don’t want to stay?" (Cut to him.) "There’s still some cake left." * [Choco Cream] "Sorry, we'll pass." * [Lollipop Pops] "But great party, though." * [Snicker Doodle] "We should do this again soon." (As they head out, the brain under the baby blue and pink hair starts to work and prompts the mouth to gasp and the eyebrows to come down.) * [Cotton Puffy] "We should do this again soon!" (Dissolve to a long shot of her and Snicker's room and zoom in. It is now sunrise of the following morning. Inside, a a knock at the door brings the drowsy pair out of bed; cut to outside as they open it.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh! Hi, Cotton ---" (Cotton shoves his face into Lollipop's; he is wearing a wicker basket filled with invitations on his head.) * [Cotton Puffy] "It’s soon!" (Zoom out to frame all of him, jumping excitedly in place.) * [Snicker Doodle] "What?" * [Cotton Puffy] "You said we should have another party soon, and…it’s soon!" (leaning close) "Here are your invitations!" (Lollipop and Snicker take an envelope from the basket, open it, and extract a card; the delivery boy starts jumping again.) * [Lollipop Pops] (reading) " 'You are invited to Cranberry's after-birthday party, this afternoon at three o’clock.' " (Cotton stops jumping.) * [Cotton Puffy] "All of our bros and sisses are invited, and there’s gonna be dancing and games and cake and ice cream and punch!" (On the second half of this, zoom in on the uneasy duo.) * [Snicker Doodle] "This afternoon?" (Nod.) * [Lollipop Pops] "As in 'this afternoon' this afternoon?" * [Cotton Puffy] "Yes indeedily!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh. We'd love to go there, but I have to help Snicker Doodle with...with...math." (She flashes a big grin while Snicker gives her a funny look.) * [Snicker Doodle] "...Oh! Yeah...I've really want to do better on fractions." * [Cotton Puffy] "I understand. Math come first. But don’t worry." (winking) "We’ll be sure to save you some cake." (He heads off.) * [Snicker Doodle] "Please do." (Wipe to Caramel and Blueberry, who are hauling apple carts in the town orchard. It is now later in the day. Cotton pops his head and basket hat out from one of the carts.) * [Caramel Cider] "Oh! Howdy, Cotton Puffy." * [Blueberry Jam] "How are you doing?" * [Cotton Puffy] (pumping fists) "Who’s ready to get funky?" (He ducks his head down a bit so the duo can grab an envelope, then startles them into dropping it with a sudden caper.) * [Cotton Puffy] "It’s an invitation to Cranberry's after-birthday party this afternoon!" (Cut to behind him and zoom in on the pair.) "There’s gonna be dancing and games and cake and ice cream and punch!" * [Caramel Cider] "This afternoon?" * [Blueberry Jam] (uneasily) "As in 'this afternoon' this afternoon?" * [Cotton Puffy] "Funny. Lolly said the same thing. And the answer is…" (smiling) "...yes! It’s this afternoon." * [Caramel Cider] "Hmm...well...uh...Blueberry and I can't make it....'cause we...we have to..." * [Blueberry Jam] "Look after the mayor's kids!" * [Caramel Cider] "O-Oh! That's right...they...they really...really need us." (Having finally fumbled their way to something that might pass as the end of a sentence, they give Cotton a huge nervous grin. Cotton does not seem convinced for the moment, so the duo widened the grin a bit. Two blue eyes narrow in suspicion; the duo get out a weak chuckle and swallow hard, their reflections appearing in Cotton's pupils before the eyebrows pop back up.) * [Cotton Puffy] (smiling) "Okey-dokey-lokey! A party is still a party, even if there are only a few guests." (He flies off; once he is well out of range, Blueberry exhales loudly in relief. Wipe to the front door of the town jewelry shop, seen from a distance. As Gelatin and Cinnamon watch from the door, a malodorous, overflowing trash can is hauled away; its carrier cannot yet be seen, but Choco's groans indicate that he is lifting it from behind. Once he sets the can down, he hurries back—liberally daubed with filth and emitting fumes of his own.) * [Choco Cream] "Anything else I can do for the good-looking duo?" (Cinnamon sniffs at him and recoils; cut to her perspective of him.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Mmm—perhaps you could take a bath." (Back to her.) "How do I put this delicately?" * [Gelatin Soft] "Like this; you smell like a rotten apple core that’s been wrapped in moldy hay and dipped in dragon perspiration." (Cotton appears alongside.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Hey!" * [Gelatin Soft] "Ooh, love the new hat. Very modern. What’s the occasion?" * [Cotton Puffy] "Cranberry's after-birthday party is this afternoon. I’m delivering the invitations." * [Cinnamon Buns] "Oh...uh...the party is in this afternoon." * [Gelatin Soft] "As in 'this afternoon' this afternoon?" * [Cotton Puffy] "It’s so strange. Everyone keeps saying that." * [Cinnamon Buns] (fiddling with her hair) "Oh…do they?" * [Cotton Puffy] "I know it’s short notice, but we had such a great time at his birthday party, I thought we could have even more fun at his after-birthday party!" * [Gelatin Soft] "And of course we would, but we're going to have to decline. I have to...to..." * [Cinnamon Buns] (gives him a hair dryer) "...do my hair." * [Cotton Puffy] "Don't be silly. Your hair looks fine." * [Cinnamon Buns] "Well...I..." * [Choco Cream] "She wants more curls in it." (Cotton floats away.) * [Cotton Puffy] (to himself) "No Lollipop, no Snicker, no Blueberry, no Caramel, no Snicker, no Cinnamon, no Choco." (smiling) "Oh, well. A party is still a party even with only a few guests." (Wipe to Sugar, Lemon, Vanilla, and Rainbow hovering in midair and aiming puzzled looks down toward the camera.) * [Vanilla Cake] "This afternoon?" * [Lemon Drop] "As in—?" * [Cotton Puffy] (from o.s.) "Totes!" (Cut to frame all five at the snapping turtle-filled field.) * [Cotton Puffy] "As in 'this afternoon' this afternoon." * [Rainbow Flavor] "Oh, man, we’d love to, but…we’re going to a circus this afternoon." (Sugar nods hurriedly.) * [Cotton Puffy] (sighing) "The four of you?" (Cut to Sugar.) * [Sugar Pie] "We love it when clowns do funny stuff." (Pan to Vanilla, who now has a pencil in his right hand and is scribbling on his left wrist. A cut to his perspective shows that he is drawing a wristwatch; Cotton's head pops up over the edge of that limb.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Uh, look at the time!" (Back to him and the other three.) "We’d really better get going." (They start to fly away, but Cotton's next word stops them in their midair tracks.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Wait! Maybe I could bring you some after-birthday cake and ice cream!" (They float back down.) "What's so important that you have to go?" * [Lemon Drop] "The mimes!" * [Cotton Puffy] "Mimes?" (Cut to the airborne foursome.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Yeah. You know, the clowns that wear black and white." * [Cotton Puffy] (sighs) "I know what mimes are." * [Rainbow Flavor] "Well, they're not just any mimes. They're mimes...that...can...can...draw anything! And whatever they draw comes to life!" (Her chuckle is the cue for both of them to exit the scene, but again they stop short when Cotton speaks. Nerves start to come unstrung throughout the following.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Wait! There are artistic mimes that live in this area of the town?" (Cut to Lemon.) * [Lemon Drop] "Yes. They're experts at it." (Zoom out, framing the other three.) * [Sugar Pie] "I hear they've have the magical ability to make their drawings come to life." (Cut to Cotton.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "And, uh, we don't want to miss out—" (Back to the pair.) "—on their amazing powers in arts and crafts." * [Vanilla Cake] "Gotta go!" (The foursome bailed out to leave one very perplexed Cotton Puffy on the ground. Around him, the backdrop dissolves to the second floor of the restaurant in which he held the party and the camera zooms out slightly. He is sitting on the floor with legs crossed, as Cranberry plays with a ball of yarn and unrolls it. Both have shed their party-related headwear.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Something strange is definitely going on around here, Cranberry. Sure, Vanilla, Rainbow, Sugar, and Lemon had to see the artistic mimes at a circus—" (standing up) "—but what are the chances everyone else would have plans this afternoon too?" (Cut to outside and zoom in slowly; he looks out an open window.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Gelatin has to do Cinnamon's hair? Blueberry and Caramel have to look after the mayor's kids? Lollipop is helping Snicker with the maths? The more I think about it, the more those are starting to sound like…" (Gasp.) "…excuses!" (Looking worriedly out over Jupiter Town, he reacts with sudden surprise and ducks down to peek over the sill. Across the way, she spots Lollipop, who tiptoes into some bushes near the restaurtant, glances around, and moves toward the building. A ground-level shot shows her entering the front door, which closes gently behind her. Tilt up to the window; Cotton gawks down at the street.) * [Cotton Puffy] "That doesn’t look like helping with maths..." (Zoom in.) "...or improving with maths!" ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to the shop floor of the restaurant. Lollipop, at the counter, rings a desk bell to bring Eggplant out from the kitchen.) * [Eggplant] (smiling) "You must be here for—" (Cut to Lollipop.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Shh!" (Zoom out; the older pony is now on the other side of the counter. All speakers keep their voices down through the next nine lines.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Is Cotton Puffy around?" * [Eggplant] "I don't think so." * [Lollipop Pops] "Good." (Unnoticed by both, a tin can on the end of a string drops into view.) * [Lollipop Pops] "I don’t want him to know anything about this." (Tilt up slowly.) * [Eggplant] "Yes, of course." (He turns away as the camera tilts up through a cutaway view of the ceiling.) * [Eggplant] (now o.s.) "I’ll be right back." (Stop on Cotton, who has cut a hole in the floor above to lower the can and has a second one, on the other end of the string, pressed to his nonexistent ear so he can eavesdrop. Behind him, Cranberry sleeps.) * [Cotton Puffy] "But—we’re friends. What wouldn’t Lollipop want me to know anything about?" (can to ear; footsteps heard; gasp) "He's coming back!" (The next three lines echo slightly as if being spoken into a large open barrel.) * [Eggplant] "There you go!" * [Lollipop Pops] "Thanks. And remember, not a word to Cotton Puffy." (Pause; normal volume.) "Hey!" (Cotton's can is yanked down through the hole, taking most of his hand with it—Lollipop has found the hanging bug.) * [Lollipop Pops] "What’s with the tin can?" (One great heave yanks the foreleg and can free, breaking the string and bringing a cry of pain from the shop floor. Tilt down to Lollipop, who now has the lower can jammed onto her face; it pops loose, leaving that portion of her face deformed to match its shape. She aims a very confused look at the camera.) (Wipe to the street. Lollipop, her face back to its regular shape, peeks out from a clump of bushes and tiptoes past the herb/flower shop, a cake box balanced on her head. Cotton, in turn, puts his head up from the racks of flowerpots to spy on her. The furtive violet-haired girl flicks her eyes back for the merest instant before continuing her journey, and Cotton watches from around a corner. An instant later, he pops up near the camera, with Cranberry perched on the back of his head. All lines are delivered in hushed tones until further notice.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Time to get to the bottom of things." (As he says this, he dons a pair of Groucho Marx-style joke glasses, complete with large nose and bushy eyebrows and mustache. He then continues his tailing job, diving for cover behind an apple stand when Lollipop stops and looks back behind herself. The red-furred puppy pops loose and into the open, but Cotton yanks him back out of sight. As the dessert transporter exits, Cotton glances around the corner and gasps softly.) * [Cotton Puffy] "I think our cover’s been blown! I’ll need a new disguise." (Cut to Lollipop, now sneaking toward the jewelry shop; Cinnamon peeks out. A moment later, the two female brunettes are standing side by side on the grass and trying their best to look casual.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "He didn’t see you there, correct?" * [Lollipop Pops] "I don’t think so." * [Cinnamon Buns] "Oh, good. I’d hate for him to ruin everything." * [Lollipop Pops] "Me too." (She moves away with one quick sidestep, letting the box fall to the ground, and flies off. Cinnamon takes one step to block it from view with her body, looks around to make sure the heat is off, and heads out with the cargo wrapped up in her arms. As she turns past one of the tents set up near the shop, a quick pan to the other side reveals an incongruous hay bale near a tree. This promptly sprouts small two legs and a blue-eyed face covered by the Groucho glasses—Cotton's new camouflage—and Cranberry pops up on top to sneeze from all the chaff he has inhaled.) (Overhead view of Cinnamon, now walking along a street. Sugar Pie pokes her head out from around a corner; cut to the two at ground level as Cinnamon approaches and winks to her. The camera zooms in on the hay bale in the background and cuts to a close-up. Both Cranberry and Cotton's legs are out of sight again, but he has added a baseball cap and a gray overcoat to the disguise. He hops a bit closer.) * [Cinnamon Buns] (from o.s.) "Have you seen him?" * [Sugar Pie] (from o.s.) "Not since this morning." (Cut to behind Cotton and zoom in on the two.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Me neither. Can you believe he was planning on throwing an after-birthday party today?" * [Sugar Pie] "I’m just glad I was able to come up with an excuse for why I couldn’t be there." (Back to Cotton.) * [Cinnamon Buns] (from o.s.) "Me too. This is obviously going to be so much better." (The girls again.) * [Sugar Pie] "As long as we keep her from finding out about it, it will." (Cinnamon nods and sets the box on the ground.) (The two depart in opposite directions, Sugar carrying the box by its wrapping twine in her hands. Cotton starts into a frantic hopping getaway, which is cut short when he knocks himself silly against the corner of a house. He bounces backwards, smacking into Sugar so that she drops the box. The latter looks up with a gasp as the seemingly sentient—and badly dressed—hay bale turns to face her, then yells in fright and takes off with the box. Now Cranberry makes his reappearance, popping up from an overcoat pocket with his own set of trick glasses firmly in place. Normal speaking volume resumes at this point; close-up of him.) * [Cotton Puffy] (dejectedly) "I thought everyone loved my parties." (Vanilla floats past.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Hi, Cotton Puffy." (A longer shot frames the bags hend by his hands and the fact that he has scrubbed his wrist free of the watch he drew on it while talking to Cotton earlier. He stops short, his hair standing up under its own power and his eyes shrinking down to the size of a grain of rice from total shock.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Uh-oh." (He lifts off; Cotton flies after him, out of his disguise.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Vanilla Cake, wait!" (The fleeing brown-haired boy rounds a corner and drops back into a trot, then stops near some barrels.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Phew!" (Cotton slams down in front of him.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Where are you going?!" (Rather than answer, Vanilla sucks in a sharp gasp and lifts off with great speed; cut to him in flight through a wooded area. He hides behind the schoolhouse bell for a moment before ducking into it, causing it to swing and clang softly. The next shot is of the bell’s dim interior; he pauses to catch his breath, hovering near the silhouette of the irregularly-shaped clapper. Two slitted eyes open at the lower end and the lights come up just enough to expose the reason for the odd contour: Cotton is hanging upside down from the pivot, with Cranberry holding onto his hair; the puppy has shed his joke glasses.) * [Cotton Puffy] (shrilly; Vanilla shrieks) "What’s the real reason you didn’t want to come to Cranberry's party?!?" (During this line, cut to just outside the tower. The bell begins to ring with increasing volume and finally ejects a speeding brown-haired boy, who makes a fast break up the nearest mountain. Fatigue gets the better of him as he approaches the summit; cut to a close-up of the edge as one hand reaches up over it. When the other one follows, another pale-skinned hand extends into view to pull him up, the camera zooms out to frame an extremely irritated Cotton Puffy. With Cranberry on his head, he leads down for a close look at the loaded bags.) * [Cotton Puffy] (even more shrilly) "WHAT’S IN THOSE BAGS?!?!?" (Vanilla peels out, leaving nothing but a white blur behind him, and Cotton does the same in a swoosh of pink, blue, and red. In the hallway in the castle, Blueberry spots the fast-approaching chase; cut to Vanilla.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Blueberry!" (Tilt down to Cotton; he continues o.s.) "We have a problem!" (The daredevil rockets in through the open door, and Blueberry gasps and dives inside, slamming it shut an instant before Cotton skids up. Teeth gritting and eyes glowing in supreme vexation, he bangs his head a few times against the door.) * [Cotton Puffy] (menacingly) "I know you’re in there!" (Blueberry opens the door slightly and faces him.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Hey there, brother." * [Cotton Puffy] "Mind if I take a look inside?" * [Blueberry Jam] "No—uh, I mean, yes—I mean, you can’t come in here." * [Cotton Puffy] "Vanilla Cake just went in there." * [Blueberry Jam] "Oh, well, he was just bringin’ in some…paint!" (His perspective of the skeptical boy, then back as he continues.) "Yep, paint for the...the walls." (floating up to block Cotton's view) "Fixing up the wall because, because...the walls needed a...a...repaint! Yes, a repaint, top to bottom." (Close-up of Cotton's unconvinced expression, then zoom out to Blueberry's side of the door. He addresses himself toward the family apartment interior.) * [Blueberry Jam] (raising his voice) "Uh, lots of painting going on in there right now!" (Outside again; he grins nervously.) * [Choco Cream] (from inside, whispering) "You heard him—repainting!" (He and the others inside — Lollipop, Snicker, Caramel, Cinnamon, Gelatin, Sugar, Lemon, Vanilla, Rainbow —deliver their best power-tool and heavy-equipment sound effects as the camera shifts between the two boys. Cotton glares at Blueberry from various angles, while the latter meets his gaze and keeps shifting his own head to stop the angry party boy from seeing into the room. The two get into a noze-to-nose shoving match for a moment, with Blueberry's face reflected in Cotton's furious glowing pupils; it ends only when Blueberry slams the door shut, pinning Cotton's head between it and the frame. The bad sound effects stop at this point, and he pulls loose and Blueberry reopens the door to address his temporarily disoriented visitor.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Repainting. That’s my story and I’m sticking to it. Heh." (His unconvincing grin is met by Cotton's scowl. Blueberry swallows hard; the blue eyes narrow; sweat runs down under the black hair; Cotton brings his eyebrows down even farther in extreme close-up. Zoom out to behind Blueberry as the silence finally breaks.) * [Cotton Puffy] (slowly, hard tone) "Okey-dokey-lokey." (He departs and Blueberry sighs quietly, only to have the pale face shoved right back into his own for another tense second before it backs off. Outside the door again; he sighs loudly and limps down to the floor as the others peek out and sigh as well.) (Dissolve to a close-up of Cranberry; Cotton paces in front of him, seen from the waist down.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Secrets and lies. It’s all secrets and lies with those guys." (Longer shot, framing all of him.) "They’re up to something, Cranberry — something they don’t want me to know about!" (leaning in, knocking him down) "Well, I’m gonna know about it. I’m gonna know about it big time! And I know just who’s gonna tell me all about it." (raising voice; zoom in on eyes) "Tell me all about it big time!" (Cut to a close-up of Beeping Bot, seated in a chair and staring through sparkling, eagerly widening pupils. He blinks them back to normal and stands as the camera zooms out on the next line; before him on a table is a large plate of cookies. He and Cotton are in the upstairs party room of the restaurant.) * [Beeping Bot] "Wow! Nice spread!" * [Cotton Puffy] (smiling shrewdly) "It's all yours, Beeping Bot." (The calm demeanor quickly vanishes when he slides a small spotlight along the table and aims it at his face. Next she grabs his arm, pulls it through the back of the chair, and lets Cranberry bite down to hold him in place. The spot is turned on, all the other lights in the room switch off, and he leans in close through the glare.) * [Cotton Puffy] "All you have to do is talk." * [Beeping Bot] (unconvinced) "Hmph. That's it? Whatever. Beautiful weather we’re having..." (Cut to Cotton; he continues o.s.) " I love a sunny spring day...The birds chirping — " (Cut to frame both; he reaches toward the cookies.) " — the flowers blooming —" (During this line, his calculating smirk gives way to a frustrated scowl; finally he slides the plate well out of reach.) * [Cotton Puffy] "No, no, no." (leaning light toward him) "Talk about our friends." * [Beeping Bot] (uninterested) "Oh, sure. I love chickens, they're amazing. Unicorns are insanely cool, good with magic. Then you have robots. Technically, I'm one. They're totally amazing." (As before, frustration gradually writes itself across the interrogator’s face during this line. Close-up of him.) * [Beeping Bot] (from o.s.) "Let's see...there's you. All of the sudden, you're being kind of stupid right now. Jeez, what's with the nasty additude, man?" * [Cotton Puffy] (groaning loudly) "Stop talking!" (Cut to frame both; Cranberry on top of chair.) "I want you to confess!" * [Beeping Bot] (uninterested) "What?" * [Cotton Puffy] (leaning light closer) "Confess!!" (The toy robot rolls his eyes, not at all showing his crumbling resolve before his merciless glare.) * [Beeping Bot] (annoyed) "Stupid, stupid..." (sighs) "...stupid, stupid Cotton Puffy." * [Cotton Puffy] "Go on." * [Beeping Bot] (annoyed) "Who made you the party dude, huh? And what is that on your head? Is that really cotton candy? No wonder everyone's ignoring you today. It's like they think you're some kind of freak who grows candy for hair. What's up with that? And pul-lease, like you think you're that special? Just look at you; no brain, no feelings, no nothing. It's like you went from happy to merciless. If I knew better, you don't always seem that nice at all. You've got that terrible temper...you're just like Vanilla now! What's wrong with you? Don't you have a brain or something? Oh, wait...I know the answer; no!" (During this, the partially unhinged inquisitor snarls quietly and explodes as soon as he finishes talking.) * [Cotton Puffy] "SHUT YOUR TRAP!!!" (On each word, he delivers a very hard punch to the toy robot.) * [Beeping Bot] (annoyed) "Cotton, this is stupid! What do you want to hear? Tell me what you want me to say and I’ll say it!" * [Cotton Puffy] (as he punches Beeping Bot; zoom in slowly) "Tell me that my friends are all lying to me and avoiding me because they don’t like my parties and they don’t want to be my friends anymore!!" (The last few words come with almost enough oomph to cause the toy to limp. With glowing eyes, Cotton brings up a large mallet and stares him down point-blank.) * [Beeping Bot] (growls; rapid fire; zoom in slowly) "Your friends are all lying to you and avoiding you ’ cause they don’t like your parties and they don’t want to be your friends anymore!" (Close-up of Cotton as he straightens up with a triumphant smile.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Aha! I knew it!" (It vanishes as quickly as it came while his hair inflate and pop like overfilled balloons. Once the air has rushed out, they are left completely straight and turn black. In addition, his overall coloration darkens slightly to match that scene as the lights behind him go out. The table spotlight shines down on him from above against a black background, and he hangs his head sadly.) * [Cotton Puffy] (small voice; zoom out slowly) "Oh, no. My friends don’t like my parties and they don’t want to be my friends anymore." (The room lights snap on around him. He has ended up sitting on the floor next to Cranberry.) * [Beeping Bot] "Can I leave now?" (Without a word, he nods and pushes the plate of cookies to him; he chows down and leaves as the camera zooms back in on Cotton. Snap to black.) ---------- (Opening shot: fade in to a close-up of the not-so-Cotton Puffy in the party room. He addresses himself to the camera.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Thank you all so much for coming." (His perspective; he is at one end of the table, and he sweeps his gaze from one side to the other. Cranberry is seated at the far end; on one side are a wad of lint and a full flour sack, while a large rocks and a soda can are at the other. The puppy and all four “guests” wear party hats.) * [Cotton Puffy] "It means so much to Cranberry." (Who probably could not care less, as seen when the camera shifts to frame the entire table. A large cake has now been set out, with a piece in front of the birthday puppy. Cotton moves to the soda can and speaks for it in a deep male voice, jostling it slightly with a hoof to simulate what it might do if it were sentient.) Note: lines marked with this symbol (~) are delivered as if Cotton was the puppeteer. * ~['Soda can'] "Could I have some more punch?" * [Cotton Puffy] "Well, of course you can have some more punch, Sal." (He swiftly grabs a cup and sets it on the bucket’s stool, after which he suffers a full-body twitch as the background briefly changes to one of random color spatters and gradients. His coloration returns to normal during the twitch, then resumes its muted tone. Now he floats over to the rock and gives it a male voice with a Southern accent.) * ~['Rock'] "This is one great party, partner! Ya really outdone yerself!" * [Cotton Puffy] "Why thank you, Rockles." (He goes next to the lint, to which he gives a male, English-accented voice without touching it.) * ~['Lint'] "I’m having a delightful time as well." * [Cotton Puffy] "I’m so glad, Sir Lintsadoodle." (A second twitch as before, after which he gets behind the flour sack to puppeteer it while using a high, French-accented voice.) * ~['Flour'] "Might I trouble you for another slice of cake?" (Cotton pops his head up.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Anything for you, Madame Flourette." (He slides one up on a plate.) * ~['Rock'/Rockles] "I’m just glad none of them other CanderCanes showed up!" * [Cotton Puffy] (smiling) "Well...they're not so bad." (As the smile stays in place, the eyes above it slowly drift out of focus and the background dissolves to that same random mess of colors seen during his twitches. Sanity has decided to have control of his brain. Now the “guests” seem to move and talk on their own, with no assistance from Cotton.) * ['Rock'/Rockles] "Not so bad? Puh-lease! They’re a buncha losers!" * [Cotton Puffy] "Oh, come on, now. That's a little strong, don't you think?" * ['Lint'/Sir Lintsadoodle] "After the way they treated you? I say 'losers' isn’t strong enough." * [Cotton Puffy] "Sure it was pretty rude, but..." * ['Flour'/Madame Flourette] "Pretty rude, darling? Trying downright despicable!" * [Cotton Puffy] (angrily) "You can say that again." * ['Soda can'/Sal] "If I were you, I wouldn’t speak to them ever again." * [Cotton Puffy] "That's right. I’m not gonna speak to them ever again, and I’m not gonna invite them to another party as long as I live! They don’t deserve to be invited to my parties!" (A third twitch as before, except this time the background briefly returns to normal during it.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Not after the way they’ve been acting." (Applause around the table.) * ['Flour'/Madame Flourette] "Despicable!" * ['Rock'/Rockles] "Losers, I'd say!" * ['Flour'/Madame Flourette] "I agree!" (The normal background restores itself, and the truth of the matter is made clear — Cotton is manipulating the sack, suggesting that he did the same for the others during the last scene. Cranberry is no longer sitting at the end of the table.) * ~['Flour'/Madame Flourette] "That’s right!" * ~['Rock'/Rockles] "Well done, partner!" * ~['Lint'/Sir Lintsadoodle] "Yes!" * ~['Soda can'/Sal] "You show ’em!" (A knock at the door.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Who could that be?" (He opens it to let Rainbow in.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Hey there, Cotton Puffy." (Cut to the angry boy, then frame both as he continues.) "Sorry Vanilla was in such a rush earlier. He had someplace to be and couldn’t slow down and say hello. You know how it goes." * [Cotton Puffy] (through gritted teeth) "I know how it goes, all right." * [Rainbow Flavor] (a bit unnerved) "Yeah. So why don’t you come with me over to the castle?" * [Cotton Puffy] "No thanks. I’m spending time with my real friends. Isn’t that right, Madame Flourette?" * ~['Flour'/Madame Flourette] "Oui. That is correct, madame." (Cut to Rainbow.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (more unnerved) "Uh, dude?" (Cranberry bounces across on a balloon.) * [Cotton Puffy] (from o.s.) "Another slice of cake, Sir Lintsadoodle?" * ~['Lint'/Sir Lintsadoodle] (from o.s.) "I’d love one." * [Rainbow Flavor] (forcing a bit smile) "Okay." (floating to Cotton) "What do you say we get on outta Creepytown and head over to the —?" (The camera shifts to the deranged party planner on the end of this; he then shoves 'Sal' over to block Rainbow’s path.) * ~['Soda can'/Sal] "He's not going anywhere." (Pan to Cotton.) * [Cotton Puffy] "I most certainly am not. I’m having a wonderful time right here." (Duck under table.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "You should really just come with me." (Her perspective of Cotton on the end of this; now 'Rockles' is slid over in front of her.) * ~['Rock'/Rockles] "You heard the boy! He ain’t goin’ nowheres, chump!" * [Rainbow Flavor] (needled) "Who you callin’ a chump, chump?" (She shoves her face toward the rock, knocking it off to the floor, and sighs in frustration at having let herself get yanked into this farce.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "That’s it. Party’s over." (She flies across and lands behind Cotton, who is backing out from under the table.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Come on, Cotton Puffy." * [Cotton Puffy] "No." * [Rainbow Flavor] "Let's go!" * [Cotton Puffy] "I said no!" (Rainbow tries to bulldoze him ahead; he digs in his feet.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "You…have to…come with…me!" * [Cotton Puffy] "No…I…don’t!" (He throws a punch at her with enough force to pitch herself across the room. Rainbow fetches up against the table, knocking party “guests” everywhere and ending up with a slice of cake on her head.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Oh, you want to do this the hard way?! We’ll do this the hard way!" (Dissolve to the closed door of the family apartment in the castle. Rainbow, now cleaned up, is dragging Cotton behind. Cranberry is riding on Cotton's head.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (out of breath) "We’re…here…" (On the second word, cut to inside the darkened room as the door creaks open. Cotton is now standing up. Ten silhouettes stand between the camera and the door, and the lights quickly come up to expose them as the other members of the core group. All are wearing party hats of their respective colors and standing among the sort of decorations Cotton prefers.) * [Lollipop, Blueberry, Choco, Cinnamon, Sugar, Vanilla, Caramel, Snicker, Lemon, Gelatin] "SURPRISE!!" (Cotton is caught off guard by this, but his face hardens again as Rainbow pushes him further into the room, past a side table set up with a phonograph. His silent snarl now puts the others on edge.) * [Lemon Drop] (to Lollipop) "I’d really thought he’d be more excited." * [Cotton Puffy] "Excited? Excited?!? Why would I be excited to attend my own farewell party?!?" * [Caramel Cider] "Farewell party?" * [Cotton Puffy] "Duh! don’t like me anymore, so you decide to kick me out of the group and throw a great big party to celebrate! A 'Get Out Of Our Lives, Cotton Puffy' party!" (He punctuates these words with a hind-leg punt, sending Cranberry to the ground, and a bit of frantic foreleg gesticulation. His rancor gives way to a low-spirited slouch facing away from the others. Blueberry, holding Cranberry, crosses to him.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Why in the world would you think we didn’t like you anymore?" * [Cotton Puffy] (with mounting rage) "Why?" (to Gelatin) "Why?!" (to Vanilla) "WHY?!?" (Vanilla, with slight disdain, pushes him back; Cotton's hair starts to smoke a bit and does a backflip that leaves him hanging upside down.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Because you’ve been LYING to me and avoiding me all day!! THAT'S WHY!!" (He touches down.) * [Vanilla Cake] (smirking) "Well, duh, because we wanted your party to be a surprise!" (Cut to Cotton and Gelatin.) * [Gelatin Soft] "We’ve been planning this party for a while now —" (lifting/batting a balloon) "— we had to make excuses for why we couldn’t attend Cranberry's party so that we could get everything ready for yours." (Zoom in on Cotton.) * [Lollipop Pops] (from o.s.) "If this is a farewell party…" (Cut to her, standing next to a table with a large cake on it.) * [Lollipop Pops] "...why does the cake I picked up from the restaurant say 'We Love You, Cotton Puffy'?" (Resentment gives way to confusion as the muted boy's eyes shift around the room: to a table loaded with presents and a punchbowl; to the overhead decorations; to the cake frosted with hearts, flowers and his own smiling face. The camera then cuts to a long shot of the entire group and zooms in quickly on him slouching on the floor. In an instant, his hair fluffs back up to its usual pink and blue and his bright coloration restores itself, along with his usual cheerful demeanor.) * [Cotton Puffy] "Because you guys love me!" (He gathers the other eleven into a giant hug.) "Oh, how could I not know?" (They sigh with relief, having brought a peaceful end to the crisis, and he lets go.) * [Cotton Puffy] "And you like me so much, you decided to throw me a surprise party!" * [Cinnamon Buns] "That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you." * [Cotton Puffy] "I'm so lucky to have brothers and sisters like you guys!" (sadly) "How could I have ever doubted you?" (Lollipop crosses to him.) * [Lollipop Pops] "It’s okay, Cotton Puffy. It could’ve happened to any of us." (General assent from the others as they gather around.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "I’m just glad I haven’t been replaced by a soda can." (Cut to her, Lollipop, and Cotton.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Huh?" (Nervous grin from Cotton.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "You don’t want to know." * [Caramel Cider] (from o.s.) "All right, everyone." (Cut to her, at a side table with the phonograph.) "Enough of this gabbin’." (She nudges the needle onto the turntable.) "Let's get funky!" (All twelve dance and laugh as the music plays and confetti sprinkles down over them. Cut to Lollipop and pan across the room. Sugar and Blueberry bat a balloon back and forth over Cranberry's head, Vanilla tries the cake, and the rest dance with Beeping Bot before Lollipop and Cotton form a two-person conga line. Beeping Bot discovers that he is now dancing alone when Cinnamon joins the line. The others do likewise.) * [Cotton Puffy] "You guys wouldn’t mind if we celebrated Cranberry's after-birthday party too, would you? His party was cut short and he’s pretty upset about it." (Cut to the after-birthday guest of honor, who catches a balloon in his mouth and tries to bite down on it. The o.s. CandyCakes voice their approval of the idea, with the following line emerging from the end of their mixed responses.) * [Lollipop Pops] (from o.s.) "Yeah, why not? Let’s have a party for Cranberry." (Iris out.) End of episode.